


陌生的熟悉

by verab



Category: League of Legends RPF, Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verab/pseuds/verab
Summary: 无意义拉郎警告419设定，有一点点肉末（口交），完全意义上的OOC小学生文笔，剧情很多伪造和不合理还请无视请勿上升别骂了都是我的错





	陌生的熟悉

**Author's Note:**

> 无意义拉郎警告  
419设定，有一点点肉末（口交），完全意义上的OOC  
小学生文笔，剧情很多伪造和不合理还请无视  
请勿上升别骂了都是我的错

洪材熙所在的伦敦喷火战斗机，终究还是没能脱困，倒在了季后赛。比赛结束后队友纷纷回国休假，洪材熙不想回韩国，看着家人担忧又关切的脸。他选择去欧洲独自旅行。在欧洲，他去过了“伊利奥斯”，坐过了威尼斯的小船，近距离触摸了“国王大道”......远离守望先锋的旅行，又时刻充满着守望先锋里的风景。

他将旅行的最后一站定在了巴黎，看过再多的风景，仍然不如夺冠时金色的雨来得美丽。

另一边。

Team Liquid排除万难，打入了英雄联盟S系列赛总决赛。作为夺冠的热门，CoreJJ被喻为本届FMVP的有力竞争者。朴载赫看着这些新闻，心里是说不出的酸涩。一年前，他还和曺容仁作为一对情侣，出战S8，却在小组赛铩羽而归。而他们的霞洛情侣皮肤，永远的定格在了2017年。说不出是什么心情，朴载赫还是毅然决然的买了去往巴黎的机票，他仍然想见证那个人夺冠的瞬间，即使两个人已经从肉体到精神的彻底分手。

刚落地的洪材熙发现巴黎的人多到可怕，特别是他订的体育场周边酒店，人群熙熙攘攘，仿佛是什么不要钱的菜市场。偶尔能够看到一些韩国人进进出出，和酒店前台打听才知道，原来英雄联盟总决赛很快就要在这里举办。洪材熙对冠军这个词特别的敏感，仿佛牵动了他的神经一样，总决赛之夜他选择去了酒店配套的酒吧，和许多人一起收看，看着TL选手让一追三，在金色的雨中高高举起了属于他们的冠军奖杯。洪材熙还是喝了很多酒，即使是不同的项目，他仍然对冠军充满了羡慕和渴望。

朴载赫看着台上飘落金色的彩带，在雨中曺容仁与Peter紧紧拥抱，在百万人的目光中亲密接吻。他回忆起2017年的他们，也仅仅是羞涩的在台上拥抱。一切的时过境迁，都伴着某些人的念念不忘。这一切都让朴载赫感到难以呼吸，他逃离一样的飞奔回酒店，他需要来几杯，冲淡心中隐约的疼痛。

在众多欧美面孔中，识别到一个亚洲面孔是很容易的。但是此刻的洪材熙已经喝了太多马天尼，整个人轻飘飘的，大脑充满了强烈眩晕感，他仿佛在人群中看到了自己。“我是灵魂出窍了吗？真是很神奇的体验。”他跌跌撞撞的冲到了自己灵魂的面前，好像，灵魂看起来要比肉体壮实一些。他尝试的触碰了一下自己的灵魂，还是温热的，于是他大胆的从背后抱住了自己的灵魂，喃喃着“你可不要离开我，我不想死在异国他乡啊......”

朴载赫连灌了三瓶1966，他又再次点了一杯威士忌，看着橙黄色的酒液，都好像是飘扬在体育场上空的金色。这让他感到抓狂。本来酒量就是弟弟的朴载赫，昏昏沉沉的趴在桌子上，他觉得自己来巴黎真是个又傻逼又错误的决定。半梦半醒之间他感到有人从背后突然抱住了他，回过头是一张自己熟悉的脸，每天起床都能够在镜子里看到。“我可真是喝多了......”他觉得自己喝到幻觉都出现了。他的幻觉好像还在和他说着什么，可惜声音太小太含糊，在嘈杂的酒吧根本听不清。

朴载赫准备起身回房休息了，他觉得自己再喝下去可能要醉死巴黎了，三瓶啤酒就喝死这种糗事，远在韩国的大哥ambition一定会嘲笑他到2099年。

洪材熙发现自己的灵魂挣脱了他的怀抱，独自像前方飘去，出于对自己生命的考量，洪材熙准备抓住它，决不能让它溜走。跌跌撞撞的不知道打了几次滑，又撞了几次墙，他终于跟着灵魂走到了房间门口。因为酒意洪材熙看不清门牌号码，隐约记得这是自己的房间。

“看来灵魂是累了，需要休息”洪材熙想着就跟着灵魂进了房间。

“moya！”朴载赫被自己的幻觉吓了一跳，他觉得自己是真的喝太多了，看自己都能变成两个了。稀里糊涂脱光了衣服，他准备上床好好睡一觉，明天清醒了或许一切都能恢复正常。

洪材熙看到灵魂在床上乖乖躺好，心里感到了欣慰，他决定去冲个凉然后早点休息，休息好了灵魂大概就可以正常归位了。

迅速冲凉出来的洪材熙，也脱好了衣服，在床上努力的抱紧了自己的灵魂，好像这样就可以让他们两个早点融合在一起。

另一边朴载赫在睡梦中，感觉到有人紧紧抱住了自己，温热的体温让他回忆起了那年与曺容仁紧紧相拥的日子，两个人在同一张床上拥抱，亲吻，做爱。这样想着，他逐渐起了生理反应。

洪材熙也正准备入睡，突然发现自己的灵魂好像下半身硬了。这让他感到十分的迷茫，可是转念一想，他不想明天睡醒以后看到自己的下半身支棱着，一个人清晨寂寞的在酒店床上手淫，这太尴尬了。他决定先为“自己”纾解一下，趁着夜色手淫看起来好像更合理一些。这样想着着手就伸入了“灵魂”的内裤里，开始按照自己熟悉的节奏撸动着。灵魂的反应好像比肉体本身更激烈一点，他呻吟着，夹紧了自己的双腿。洪材熙觉得这样太慢了，他回忆着自己的敏感点，一只手悄悄摸上了“灵魂”的左胸乳尖，同时低头将灵魂的硬物含入了嘴里，按照自己最喜欢的方式吮吸着，发出啧啧的声音。

朴载赫在这样的性快感中睁开了眼睛，丧失了眼睛的加持，他只能借着月光，模模糊糊看到自己的幻觉正在给自己口交，但是看起来动作又那么的像曺容仁做过的事。习惯性的将手向臀部深去，可幻觉不是曺容仁，它发出了不满意的哼唧声，还伸手打掉了他的爪子。朴载赫感觉自己快射了，可他又不想那么快，想让自己的快感更久一点，既然是幻觉，就算是自己，应该也可以一起来上一发吧。这样想着，朴载赫拉下了幻觉的内裤，触摸之下感觉他也硬了，于是他搂过了“幻觉”，将两个人的肉棒紧紧贴在一起，互相摩擦着。但是幻觉似乎感觉没有得到满足，主动将肉棒伸入了朴载赫两腿中，玩起了腿交。幻觉的另一只手轻轻的撸动着朴载赫的肉棒，好像在给他安慰。

朴载赫本来就很想射了，这次他没有坚持很久，很快就射在了幻觉的肚皮上，而洪材熙也很快就射在了朴载赫腿间，搞得那里湿漉漉一片。

胡乱搞完的两个人就这么借着酒劲睡了过去。直到天亮，被洪材熙闹钟吵醒的两个人，戴好眼镜看着隔壁的那个光溜溜的人，不约而同的说出了

“FXXK！”


End file.
